Zak
This page was fixed by ZombieXander. All/most spelling errors were fixed. Zak is the boss of Zonaro. He has a past with Herobrine after he became a ghost and. He is also one of Herobrine's enemies.You can battle him once you have defeated Herobrine (3rd) , Armaggedon and by getting a Gravity Bow. He has no HP,you must defeat what he throws at you. He is known as the "Electric Lord of Darkness" or "The Ruler of Zonaro". Battle You can battle Zak after you have defeated or got the items you need to battle him. He will appear when you are near the Zonaro portal you made in Zonaro.You can go to the portal or wait for a while until the cutscene will play.When you wait long enough this cutscene will play. Player:*yawns* Time to go back to the Overworld. **lighting strikes far away* Player:What? Lighting is rare in this dimension! **The player walks towards the lighting* **It quickly turns night* Player: What's happening? ???:So..you defeated Herobrine I heard? Player:Show your face! Now! ???: My name is ZAK! *Shows his face* Zak:Feel my THUNDER! **Zak strikes several lightning bolts. at the player* Player:OW! what was that for? Zak:For entering MY dimension I created! **Zak summons 10 Ents* Zak:My loyal minions,DESTROY this so called hero! Ents:GRAAAAAA!! The Ents will do there normal attacks but they will not drop their loot. Every time you kill the 10 Ents 10 more will spawn.The Ents will be a different color , their leaves are gone and there bark is dark blue. Once you kill 50 Ents bolts of lighting will strike near you, exploding and a cutscene will play. Zak:What!? You're NOT dead? Player:What? Ready to battle yet? **Player throws out his sword* Zak:FOOL! Only a nitwit would challenge a strong boss like me! I WILL DESTROY YOU AND HEROBRINE! Player: Herobrine? Why? Zak: Never mind! I'm the master of technology , I'LL do it my self! Player:And like that will be hard..... Zak:You will be sorry you have done this... **Zak reveals he has a command block in his inventory* Player:That's a command block! That's a item that's impossible item to get! Zak:YES IT IS....and I will use it on you first. Player:You're a mad man! *A purple aura will cover Zak* Zak:MAD MAN!? No..just..no my command block will do as I desire.Plus it is upgraded with great power doing as I say! ANYTHING I SAY! I'm powerful now! You can not defeat me now! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Player: I'm screwed. Zak:I'm giving you one chance. STAY AND BE KILLED!..or..LEAVE AND LIVE! You're choice. A 2 books will be given to you.One that says "Defend the weak and fight!", it will be colored white. And another book that will that is black and says "Leave the powerful to their ways". If you open the first one the battle will continue. If you open the next one you will be struck by lighting and teleported to your portal. If you picked the first book the battle will continue like this. Zak will spawn 35 mobs with the health below 30 <3s.The mobs will have eyes that make them look like they are hypnotized, while Zak is floating in the air on a galactic ship controlling the command block. Once you have killed all the mobs Zak will summon 3 Giant Zombies holding Giant Diamond Swords.It will take 26 hits with a diamond sword to defeat the zombies.For each Giant Zombie you kill 10 little zombies will come out of it. Zak's final attack is a giant 4x4 giant beam at you .the beam will act like moving TNT, exploding every time it hits something.There will be 6 beams coming out of the ship moving in several directions very fast.To stop this you must hit the ship 20 times with a Gravity Bow.This is Zaks last attack.The ship will explode and this cutscene will play. Zak:My power is not enough to beat you? HOW?! Player:Keep coming at m- Zak:Enough said. I have something to show you.IT MIGHT SURPRISE YOU. *A bolt of shining blue lighting strikes Zak's command block* Zak:I like to call it....The command block of darkness. A dark command block painted dark which has the ultimate power to do anything.Power a Doomsday Device, destroy the sun or even kill a DEITY! Player:Oh no! Zak:It just needs to power up. NEXT TIME WE MEET YOU'RE DEAD! *Zak fades away* You will be teleported to your portal in the Overworld and when you get to your home bed you will see a diamond axe on the ground named the "Shockwave" with enchantments Fire Aspect ll,Unbreaking 9,Sharpness 5 and Knockback 1 on the ground.Category:Zonaro MobsCategory:Hero-BossesCategory:BossesCategory:Mob VariationsCategory:Ghost MobsCategory:BlackCategory:Electric Mobs